Rana El Sayed/Relationships
This page is comprised of Rana El Sayed's relationships with the various characters she interacts with. A passionate person on helping animals, Rana often spends more time with animals than people, causing her to have antisocial tendencies - her twin brother, Kato, usually the only one able to pull her away. Family Parents Father - Zaire El Sayed TBA Mother- Alecta El Sayed TBA Siblings Sister - Airlia El Sayed (deceased) Brother - Kato El Sayed Kato is Rana's younger twin brother. TBC Aunt & Uncles Rana has only known one aunt, her father's twin sister, Babirye, who sadly passed away in their teenage years. There are no known siblings on her mother's side of the family. Grandparents Grandfather - Eshaq El Sayed Grandmother - Isavella El Sayed Friends Zaray Pretorius Rana is on good terms with Zaray, the successor of the Pirate that is supposed to capture her in her story. You'd think the two wouldn't, but Zaray is rebelling against her story, not wanting to kidnap Rana (plus, she wants a happy ending with her boyfriend Prescott). Fay Fairer Fay is Rana's first friend, originally meeting in the school's garden due to their cats. Rana is getting help in talking to people thanks to Fay, but there are times she doesn't want to do it. Fay does have trouble saying Rana's name due to her accent (Ranah ehh Sayeee) but it does not bother Rana. Ashlynn Ella As another child of a Cinderella tale, Rana gets along wonderfully with Ashlynn Ella. Their hardworking personalities also help them get along wonderfully too. While Rana doesn't have a thing for shoes, she does enjoy shopping for things. She works part-time at the Glass Slipper with Ashlynn. Acquaintances Blake Von Dark Rana is not one-hundred percent sure what to call Blake. She first met him at the local animal shelter where she had started to volunteer. Rana was indeed shocked to see Ever After High's bad boy at the shelter, she didn't even know he cared about animals. However, as she was taught to never judge someone by their cover, she took the time to study him from afar. They aren't buddy buddies but Rana will not reveal his secret about him going to the shelter. Pets Rana owns four pets: a male kitten named "Baset" (after the Egyptian Goddess of Felines), a male falcon named "Skythorn", and a female Egyptian Cobra named "Clio", and African Lioness named "Salina". Cat - Baset Baset likes to be with Fay's cat and the two always get in trouble together, which often leads to Fay and Rana chasing after them. Falcon - Skythorn Rana usually lets Skythorn fly freely during the date and has him return to her at night. Snake - Clio Back home, Rana owns a female Egyptian Corba named Clio. Unfortunately, Rana had to leave her behind as she was extremely large and venomous. Her parents advised her to leave Clio behind to avoid scaring staff and students. Lioness - Salina During Animal Calling, a female lioness came to Rana, whom she named Salina - meaning moon. Salina is still very much a cub so she happily fits in Rana's bed when she wants to cuddle - much to the annoyance of Baset. Romance Rana identifies as biromantic demisexual. Ex-Girlfriend - Majesty Charming While attending Ever After High, Rana dated Majesty for a brief period, which helped both learn of their own sexuality. Majesty realized she only liked girls, not boys, while Rana was in the middle, like both. Though their relationship only lasted a few months, the two ended it on a good note. Rana still considers Majesty a close friend and one she can confide with. (Future) Ex-Husband Jaafan Zoungrana TBA Future Husband - Ramla Tempest TBA Future Family After she is crowned Queen of Egypt, Rana goes to marry a high-class noble named Jaafanl they have one child together, a daughter, Laila. Unfortunately, they later divorce for reasons unknown to the people of Egypt; Rana gains full custody over their daughter. When Laila is thirteen, Rana runs into her old school mate, Ramla Tempest, and feelings surface. Two-and-half years later, Rana marries Ramla and they have one child together; Ayodele.Category:Subpages Category:Shadows' Subpages